rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Ketch
"It doesn't matter if there's an edge -- or if we occasionally cross it. As long as the innocent are protected -- our cause is just." Daniel "Danny" Ketch is one of the Ghost Riders, supernaturally enhanced beings that wield the power of the Spirit of Vengeance. A lone adventurer seeking retribution for his past and future, Danny seeks out those in need, fighting against mortal and demonic threats to the innocent of humankind. History Early Life Danny was born in Brooklyn, New York. He was raised with his sister Barbara by a widowed woman named Francis Ketch. The two grew up only knowing Ms. Ketch as their mother, not knowing the truth of their births to an unknown set of parents. Fate On Halloween night when they were teenagers, Danny took his sister Barbra to a graveyard to give her the opportunity to take pictures of the grave of Harry Houdini. During this excursion, the siblings stumbled upon a confrontation between two gangs, one led by "Deathwatch" and the other made up of cronies belonging to the Kingpin. The two gangs began fighting each other, and Barbra cried out, causing Deathwatch to become alerted to her presence. Barbara was gravely wounded with an arrow through the chest by one of Deathwatch's henchmen. Danny grabbed his sister's failing body and ran away to a nearby junkyard. Distressed, he hid there with Barbara from Deathwatch's henchmen, and while hiding there he noticed a pristine motorcycle that drew his attention. Inspecting the bike, he noticed the gas cap started glowing when he approached it, bearing a mysterious sigil. Upon touching the sigil, Danny transformed into a Ghost Rider; his howls of pain due to the transformation attracted the attention of the gansters, who moved to ambush him and were horrified by what he had become. Only somewhat influenced by the Ghost Rider's presence, Danny used his newfound powers to subdue the gangsters, but was unable to save Barbara who slipped into a coma due to the injury. Believing her dead, Danny gave into despair and, controlled by the Spirit of Vengeance, confronted the henchmen of Deathwatch, beginning to torture them with his powers; when he was interrupted by the arrival of the police, Danny left Barbra's body behind and escaped the police on his flaming motorbike, which had also been transformed when Danny touched the glowing gas cap. Eventually Ghost Rider drove into a secluded alleyway where he turned back into Daniel Ketch. First days Danny later located Barbara, who was still recovering in the hospital, and was overjoyed at her being alive. She would be able to recover, but it would take time due to the nature of the injury. Promising to keep her safe, Danny tried to balance his new calling as Ghost Rider with visiting his sister; this did not work out so well, and just a few nights later he was forced to reveal his newfound identity and power to her. Shocked at what he became, she confided in his humanity and proclaimed she still loved Danny for who he was. First test, Blackout Danny ultimately ran into a demonic entity known as Blackout, who had assumed a human form and was caught by Danny harming an innocent. Transforming into the Ghost Rider, the two had a long battle which ended in Danny's victory when Blackout tried to take a bite out of Danny's shoulder, burning his face from the Ghost Rider's hellfire as a result. Retreating, Blackout swore vengeance on Danny, who resumed his lifestyle of supporting his sister and punishing the guilty. Death in the family Blackout, later finding out who Danny was and learning those close to him, sought Barbara in the hospital she was staying in. He plotted his move carefully, slipping into the building while Danny was away. Locating her room, he visited her and began telling her that he knows all about her brother, that he's been watching him and knows that he's the Ghost Rider. He planned on causing Danny unendurable pain, beginning with her, and murdered her in slow agony. Sensing the attack, Danny quickly tried to make it to the hospital to protect his sister, but by the time he arrived it was too late; he entered the room to find her viciously tortured and broken, lifeless corpse. Swearing revenge on Blackout, Danny submitted himself fully to the life of the Ghost Rider, dedicating himself a force of justice with no bounds to the Earth in order to pursue Blackout, those in league with him, those responsible for his creation, and anyone that would register as a similar threat to the innocent so that no one would ever have to suffer like him ever again. Rookie Rider Through some event, Danny met Robbie Reyes, a similarly enhanced being who had powers like that of the Ghost Rider. They ended up becoming allies, fighting together against dark threats to humankind. First Rescue of Daisy Johnson After Robbie reported his failure in defeating the powerful Demon Lilith and the subsequent inability to rescue a human female he had met before, Danny went on to search for Lilith himself to save the girl from damnation. After a couple of days, he managed to locate them hiding out in the underground dig of an abandoned shack, out in the wilderness by an interstate road. Danny entered, and after engaging his transformation into the Ghost Rider, fought off Lilith's influence from Daisy and helped her free herself from the Demon. Slowly gaining an advantage over Lilith when Daisy realized what was happening to herself and started fighting back against Lilith, Danny was then forced to fight a horde of Demon imps while Lilith went after Daisy. Though Lilith managed to sway Daisy back to her and for a moment almost won her back to herself, a blast of hellfire from Danny separated the pair, helped clean Daisy's mind, and the pair worked together and managed to drive Lilith away. After the fight, Danny led Daisy outside and resumed his human form. After exchanging words of thanks and gratitude, Daisy watched as Danny rode off into the distance, allowing her to walk herself back to her home without his interference. Second Rescue of Daisy Johnson Danny resumed his adventures, until visited by Peter Quill. Explaining who he was, Peter then told Danny how he visited a girl in a park who was attacked by a Demonic female who outsmarted the pair despite them working together, and stole her away into some other realm. Instantly recognizing the girl as Daisy and the Demon as Lilith, Danny commissioned Peter to join him in an effort to rescue Daisy quickly, knowing that Lilith's power was far greater in her home realm and would easily overpower Daisy's will; she had very little time to live. However, it didn't take Danny and Peter long of searching before realizing they didn't have any way of knowing which part of the underworld of Hell Lilith might have taken Daisy to, nor how they would get there. Knowing of a previous Ghost Rider who may have better knowledge of the matter, Danny brought Peter along in his search for the one who defied Mephisto and brought great shame to the Demon Lord: Johnny Blaze. In order to locate the wandering Ghost Rider, Peter suggested they tap into a tremendous energy source. He unveiled his possession of the Orb, revealed the Power Stone inside, and bid Danny to touch him when he activated it. Upon making contact with the Power Stone, Peter and Danny were quickly pummelled by its intense energy, forcing Danny to transform into his Ghost Rider form to withstand the power and enable Peter to survive its use. They were able to successfully withstand the power long enough for Danny to use its energy to locate Johnny Blaze, quickly releasing the stone and containing it back within the Orb immediately after. Danny then led Peter towards the location that they traced. Though they located Johnny Blaze, Ketch and Quill were unable to get him to help them with rescuing Daisy, as he wasn't fully in control of his powers anymore and could not travel to Lilith's Realm. He did, however, direct them to seek out the Sorcerer Supreme in New York, bidding them to find the Sanctum Sanctorum and ask for the help of Doctor Strange before time ran out. The two made it there, and used a portal created by Strange to enter Lilith's Realm. They were granted mental protection to help them resist the lust in the air, and set out to find the human victim. However, they were beset by swarms of demons sent to stop them by Lilith. In spite of Danny's use of the Ghost Rider form and Peter's advanced weapons, they were quickly outnumbered by Lilith's creatures. Just as they were about to be defeated by an overwhelming number of demons, Ketch and Quill were saved by Doctor Strange, who arrived in the realm and destroyed the horde. He helped them search out where Daisy was, though they were stopped by another force of stronger demons. Though they eventually defeated the creatures and made it through to the ritual site, their arrival was delayed and their rescue too late as Daisy's soul was fully taken by Lilith. Taking a personal hit to the heart at her death, Ketch was forced to defend himself against more of Lilith's demons, who were also attacking Quill while the Mother of Demons herself entered a battle with Doctor Strange. Strange was able to defeat Lilith using the Time Stone, trapping her in a temporal loop until she gave up fighting for Daisy. After a long fight, Daisy was taken from Lilith and all of the invaders managed to escape Lilith's Realm, returning to the Sanctum. Journey to Asgard Though Doctor Strange helped them retrieve Daisy's body, he was unable to restore her life. Strange did, however, suggest travel to Asgard, aware that they might know of a way to restore her. He procured a spell from his books to enable travel to the Bifrost, though Peter Quill had to depart to begin a separate adventure. Danny thanked him for his help, and traveled to the Bifrost with Strange and Daisy's corpse. Greeted by Heimdall, Strange explained what happened to Daisy and bid Danny farewell, needing to return to the Sanctum. Heimdall escorted him to Odin's throneroom with Daisy's body; presented before the King of the Nine Realms, Danny presented the circumstance and asked for help. When asked what she meant to him, Danny replied that Daisy meant a great deal to him, and was willing to give whatever it took to bring her back. Odin presented a possibility of restoring her, but warned that Danny had to go on the journey himself, and would be required to make a sacrifice in order to bring her back. Accepting the conditions, Danny was then bid farewell by Odin, who commanded Heimdall to take him to begin his quest. The Test of Soul Danny then travelled with Heimdall to a barren world, where he was instructed to continue forth and face the dangers ahead. Heimdall would be unable to assist him at any point, but would instruct him on what he would need to do and answer questions along the way, as well as carry Daisy's body with them and protect it from danger. Making way towards a Temple far away, Danny was soon attacked by vicious creatures, though was able to vanquish them using the Ghost Rider power within him. Approaching the Temple grounds, Heimdall stated that Danny would have to make his first sacrifice, losing the power that resided within. Danny was reluctant, asking how he could continue forth without his power. Heimdall then asked what he needed his power for, inquiring if he desired to keep it for personal gain; instead of desiring safety for himself or the ability to destroy his enemies, Danny answered he only wished to use it to protect Daisy and get them along far enough to save her. Questioned of her importance to him, Danny further explained that she meant a great deal to him, and was more than just a friend to him. Realizing she meant more than his power did to him, Danny then accepted the terms and sacrificed his power, stepping forth on the Temple grounds and enduring excruciating pain as the Ghost Rider's Spirit of Vengeance was forcibly extracted from him. However, he survived the ordeal, and Heimdall stated that now the true test lied before him. Continuing on through the Temple grounds, Danny was soon surrounded by more creatures. Heimdall handed Daisy over to him, instructing that now it was his turn to keep her safe; he would fend off the creatures long enough for him to reach the summit. Danny thanked him, and departed with Daisy in his arms as Heimdall remained behind to fight the creatures off. Making his way through alone, however, Danny encountered a terrifying sight of a monster in the darkness, prepared to end his quest. Accepting the situation and his fate either way, he went forth and ran towards the darkness with Daisy in his arms, and tried to evade the creature; to his surprise, it vanished when he came close to it, allowing him to keep going. This happened a few more times as he climbed the steps higher and higher. Reaching the top of the steps, Danny found a chamber with an old hermit. The hermit offered to restore Danny's power to him so that he could slay his enemies before him, but Danny refused, explaining he had to give it up in order to save Dasiy, sensing something off about him. The hermit reminded him that his power would be useful in saving her, though by now Danny realized it was another test and refused the hermit again. When the hermit made one final offer, beckoning Danny to give Daisy over to him as he claimed to have an elixer to restore her to life, Danny once more refused, and ran out the other side of the chamber, climbing up another set of steps. At the summit, Danny was greeted by Heimdall, who congratulated him on his bravery, explaining that the shadows within the Temple were merely illusions and that the old hermit was indeed another test. Heimdall instructed Danny to lay Daisy upon the center of the summit's circular ground, which he did. Asking what more he had to do, Danny was told that another, final sacrifice had to be made on his part. Heimdall asked once more what Daisy meant to him, to which Danny replied that his answer did not change. Heimdall ushered caution, that this was not enough. More than his power, Danny would have to sacrifice his life as well, as the power within the Temple would not offer itself to those unworthy; Danny would have to prove himself worthy by making an offer equal to what he sought, requiring a life for a life. Though initially hesitant, Danny admitted his true feelings for Daisy, recognizing that his power was indeed not enough to save her. He revealed his feelings of love for her, and didn't desire to give her up but was faced with the possibility of never seeing her again. Heimdall reminded him a life for a life; Danny considered it, then realized his desire for her to be happy and alive again meant more to him than his desire to be with her. Selflessly letting his hope for her go, Danny was prepared to forfeit his power forever, to give his life, and leave any possiblilty of being with her. Danny was instructed to cast it all forth, shown the edge of the summit which plunged to a dark abyss below. As Danny approached the edge, Heimdall asked one last time what Daisy meant to him. Realizing the true correct response, Danny answered "Everything," before stepping off and plunging to his doom. For a time, Danny fell into the darkness, believing he would die and being content with it. However, he saw light again approaching from below, seeing himself falling towards a planet; as he approached, he recognized the world as Vormir when he slowly landed to his feet at the top of the Temple, beside Heimdall and Daisy's body again. Confused, Danny asked Heimdall what happened; to which the Asgardian answered that he proved himself worthy, with a flash of light beaming brightly from the abyss to flow over the Summit through Daisy, Danny and Heimdall with a strong gust of wind. The Power of the Temple awoke, and accepting Danny's sacrifice, bestowed its energy to restore Daisy's soul, purged of the impurity of Lilith's tainting and cleansed fully of its darkness. Life was breathed into her again, and she slowly stirred awake in the light of the Temple's power. With this, the light also worked its power in Danny, rejuvinating him with new strength. Heimdall elaborated that Danny indeed sacrificed his life and that the Temple would accept it, though would reward him with new life. It also accepted the sacrifice of his power, and would likewise reward him with new power. Danny had the Ghost Rider's power restored to him, though it burned differently within; no longer a Spirit of Vengeance, his power was that of an Angel of Justice. The Temple fell silent and dark before Daisy became aware of her surroundings. Asking what happened, she was told by Heimdall of everything, her capture by Lilith and subsequent death, but that the man before her went on a quest to save her and sacrificed everything for her. Remembering everything that happened and recognizing Danny, she knew that he rescued her not once, but twice, and had indeed given his life for her. Being told of his affection for her, she accepted his feelings and thanked him for saving her. Heimdall, satisfied in their victory, beckoned them a happy life and promised to watch over Daisy, vowing that Lilith would never come close to her ever again. He then returned the two to Earth. The Search for Blaze Following the return to Earth, Danny made sure to visit Doctor Strange to thank him for his part in rescuing Daisy. He gave the Sorcerer Supreme his contact information, promising to repay his debt in case he was ever needed for help. Stepping outside the Sanctum, Danny saw Daisy standing by his bike, waiting. After being asked where he was going to go next, Danny informed Daisy that he still had a mission: find Johnny Blaze, wherever he may be, and try to make sure he was ok and didn't get too far caught up in the darkness and evil of the world, as it would very well corrupt him. Being grateful to him, Danny knew that Blaze's prolonged embodiment of a hostile Spirit of Vengeance may destroy him over time and enable Mephisto to finally claim his soul forever. He admitted he wanted to escort Daisy back to her home and her former life with SHIELD, but that he had to leave immediately. Understanding, Daisy then surprised Danny by telling him she was going with him; she claimed to want to continue their "adventure" and that SHIELD would be fine without her for a little while longer. Realizing it would be impossible to refuse her request, Danny complied, and the two of them left New York on his bike. As they travel, the two have begun a relationship with each other. Personality "It is not fate that has lead us to be what we are, nor is it entirely choice. But it is up to us to have faith that what we do is for the greater good. We must believe in ourselves." Embodying the Angel of Justice, Danny Ketch is a noble-hearted man that in spite of his youth seems to show a degree of wisdom; understanding the suffering of others due to the familiarity of hardships from his own past has allowed him to see the pain in the world, and he desires to help those in need. Unlike some heroes that hunt the evil and seek to destroy it, his focus is to find the innocent who are trapped and help lead them out of their darkness into some form of peace. Danny is quite fortunate that the source of his power as a Ghost Rider is not like most; instead of a destructive demonic force bound to his soul, the energy bound to the sigil on his bike is more or less neutral in comparison, and is much easier for him to control. In fact, this case is quite interesting as both human and spirit actively cooperate with one another. Following the final rescue of Daisy Johnson, the spirit has become an "Angel of Justice," now a being of good that has an even stronger alliance to Ketch. Relationships Angel of Justice The source of Danny's power as a Ghost Rider. Ever since his discovery of the bike and his first transformation, Danny has maintained a powerful bond between him and the entity which provides him with his supernatural abilities. Originally an estranged Spirit of Vengeance, this force decided to abandon its destructive campaign and sought out a human with a purer soul to help it with its mission of cleaning the world; not by focusing on the corrupt world and destroying it, but rather servicing the good and saving the innocent. Even so, it keeps the destruction of evil a "close second" goal and is still as effective as other spirits when combatting demonic forces. Finding their goals to be mutual, the Spirit decided to cooperate with Danny on a level closer than most other Ghost Riders, thus following his commands from time to time and being easier to control and persuade whenever they disagreed. Over time, this connection deepened as they learned more of what each other needed and was willing to provide for the other, to the point that human and spirit became a tight team which actively knew what the other was needing and would provide it almost without question. This would make it seem as if Danny has complete influence over his Ghost Rider powers with very little struggle in getting his spirit to cooperate. Once becoming an Angel of Justice, the spirit's alignment went from more-or-less neutral to a full entity of good. Now the being has fully bonded with Danny's spirit, and the ease of access to its powers like moving his own body. Johnny Blaze Somewhere in the past, Danny Ketch had become associated with Johnny Blaze, the first "Modern" Ghost Rider and probably the most known of them due to his fairly successful defiance against Mephisto. He helped Blaze more than once, and Blaze's understanding of the abilities of the Ghost Rider provided Danny much needed training on how to control his powers and establish a closer relationship with his Spirit of Vengeance. After Johnny disappeared in his own self-imposed exile, Danny has vowed to find him and help his teacher to stabilize his situation, understanding that the more volatile demonic force of Blaze's spirit would eventually drive him insane, and possibly destroy his soul if he doesn't get help. Robbie Reyes Daisy Johnson A former Agent of SHIELD that Danny became associated with through Robbie Reyes, the first Ghost Rider that she met. Reyes sought Danny out for help after failing to rescue Daisy from Lilith, a powerful demon of lust that captured and seduced the human to her thrall. Danny managed to find the two and used his power to battle Lilith alone; given his stronger connection to his Ghost Rider spirit and better experience, Danny was successful where Robbie was not and drove Lilith away, managing to save Daisy. From the moment he laid eyes on her, Danny couldn't help but find himself moved by Daisy's beautiful appearance, though he was unable to admit it and acted a gentleman by keeping his feelings to himself, instead showing her the way to civilization before departing, wishing her the best of luck in life. Later on, Danny was informed by Peter Quill, otherwise known as Star-Lord, that a girl matching Daisy's description was snatched by demons in a park that he was unable to stop. Recognizing the severity of the situation and moved by the feelings reawoken in him, Danny attempted to use Quill's help to augment his search for Johnny Blaze in the hopes that he might know where to find Lilith and help to save Daisy. Despite their search (with him sharing the Power Stone with Quill to augment his soul-sensing power), Danny was unable to find Blaze and instead sought the help of Doctor Strange to transport them to Lilith's Realm. Danny never backed down from the search when questioned by the Sorcerer Supreme, maintaining his courage and determination to find her no matter what dangers lie ahead. Upon finding Daisy lifeless, completely deprived of her soul by Lilith, Danny had his morale broken and his bravery instead replaced with vicious rage. He managed to dismiss the taunt that Lilith made towards him when the Demon spoke the truth that Daisy had consented to her fate after some persuasion and enjoyed every moment of it. In spite of what happened to Daisy, and regardless of her consentual choice in the matter, Danny resolved to do whatever was needed to bring her back after Lilith was defeated by Strange. He thus agreed to go on the journey to save her soul when Strange directed him to Asgard; once receiving audience with Odin, the King of Asgard and God of Wisdom, Danny vowed to do whatever was needed to simply save Daisy's soul and bring her back to life, even if it required his own sacrifice. Moved by the human's selfless determination and willing to test his bravery, Odin bestowed Danny on the quest to seek such power to save her. Passing the ultimate test of soul by accepting the sacrifice (not of himself, but of Daisy forever, and no longer ever being able to be with her ever again if it would save her), Danny was rewarded with what he desired: Daisy Johnson, restored to full life and cleaned of the corruption Lilith had put over her. He was never happier in his entire life, and after seeing his resolve to save her, Daisy accepted the feelings he admitted while considering the sacrifice and entering a loving relationship with him. Doctor Strange The current Sorcerer Supreme and master wizard of all things magical. It was Strange's help that contributed a tremendous deal to save Daisy from Lilith, and for that Danny is forever grateful. He currently owes the Sorcerer a debt that he will answer from whatever ends of the Earth he is on, if ever Doctor Strange requires his assistance. Appearance Human Danny Ketch is a caucasian american man with fair skin, brown hair and green eyes. He stands 5'10" and weighs 180 lbs as a human. Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance As a Ghost Rider, Danny adopts the standard appearance of a skeleton wrethed in hellfire. His outfit adopts a slightly darkened costume of a leather biker's jacket with gloves and dark pants. His jacket and gloves come with extended spikes which burst forth when he assumes his Ghost Rider form. He stands 6'2" and weighs 220 lbs. Ghost Rider: Angel of Justice With renewed vigor and power, Danny adopts a similar appearance as his former Ghost Rider self but is cleansed of darkness and evil. His skeletal form now sports blue flames instead of orange. Powers Danny Ketch possesses all the powers of the Ghost Rider. Unlike most, however, he wields a unique development of the Ghost Rider which is initiated by a mystical sigil on his motorcycle's gas cap. This mystical item provides a more controlled version of the Spirit of Vengeance, allowing Danny to act of his own will while in Ghost Rider form. It also protects him, to a certain degree, from detection and influence by demonic entities such as Mephisto, who has a degree of control over his Ghost Riders. His transformation is not automatically induced when in the presence of those spilling innocent blood at night; rather, these two factors are necessary to trigger it, with the actual catalyst being physically touching the sigil on his Motorcycle's gas cap. If he does not touch the gas cap, he does not transform, but does experience delusion, discomfort, and feelings of intense violence. Physical traits As Ghost Rider, Danny is capable of the following: *Superhuman Strength, sufficient to lift 10 tons. *Superhuman Stamina, to the point of effectively limitless stamina in all physical activities. His body as a Ghost Rider does not possess any muscles and therefore any form of producing or feeling the effects of fatigue toxins. *Superhuman Durability, capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, high caliber bullets, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. *Regenerative Healing Factor, enabling him to rapidly heal any damage his Ghost Rider form takes as a result of attacks that can overcome his durability. Despite his high resistance to damage and harm while he was transformed into Ghost Rider, Ketch could still sustain any damage and/or harm. however, the mystical energies of the Ghost Rider enabled him to rapidly heal any damage and/or harm rapidly faster, greater and better than any ordinary human being is capable of. his regenerative powers are powerful and rapid they allow him to regenerate in a matter of moments/seconds depending on the damage and/or harm. Hellfire As Ghost Rider, Ketch possessed the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an emphyreal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. He could utilize this fire in various ways, including: *Casting blasts of Hellfire from his hands in any shape and form. *Projecting streams of Hellfire from the empty sockets of the eyes in his skull. *Breathing Hellfire from his maw. *Generating Hellfire from his entire body or out of thin air, such as explosions or walls of Hellfire that appear some distance from him. *Channeling Hellfire through objects he is in contact with, such as a firearm, melee weapon, and Motorcycle. *Creating a new Motorcyle purely out of Hellfire in the absence of his physical one. With the alteration of his Spirit of Vengeance becoming an Angel of Justice, the coloration of Danny's Hellfire has changed from orange to blue. Penance Stare As Ghost Rider, Ketch possessed the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime. He can control the degree to which the Stare punishes its targets, either helping to purge them from telepathy or mental influence, or completely burning away their entire soul and lifeforce from the brink of existence. This, however, has several limitations. Below is a list of scenarios in which the Ghost Rider's Penance Stare cannot function: *If the target is high on drugs like cocaine. *If the person is blind. *If the victim happens to be mentally unstable or insane. *If the person wholeheartedly believes whatever sins they've done are fully justified, with no doubt whatsoever that what they've done was wrong. *If he cannot make eye contact due to the victim having a different spread of eyes such as far on the sides of the head or having more eyes than he can face all at once. *If the target is a Symbiote-paired being, which may knock the Ghost Rider unconcious. *If the target does not have a soul. Angel of Justice Danny Ketch kept all of his original Ghost Rider powers when he became an Angel of Justice, though they are enhanced and are aligned with good instead of evil. Equipment Chain Danny Ketch possesses a length of heavy chain approximately 3 feet long which possesses magical properties. Below are the things he can do with it: *Supernaturally strong to be almost unbreakable by conventional means, also able to smash and cut through most conventional materials. *Move through the power of thought as an extension of his mind like a limb, to strike enemies or wrap around objects. *Grow and shrink in length. *Solidifying into a rigid form such as a straight spear, or possessing bend or angles to form a hook or ring. *Separating the links to be hurled and manipulated like shuriken. *Become laced with Hellfire to enhance its attack power and damage supernatural creatures. In addition, Danny can produce additional chains with similar properties from his body, such as his mouth and chest. Motorcycle The common theme of the Ghost Rider is a human host who transforms into a flaming-skull-headed vehicle/animal rider with supernatural powers, prominently featured alongside their mode of transportation. Danny Ketch's motorcycle undergoes a radical transformation as a Ghost Rider, changing from a conventional bike to an almost futuristic cycle that appears powerful and high-tech. It features the following traits: *Virtually indestructable by conventional means. *Is capable of being summoned from anywhere by mental command, and can move by itself. *Sports the traditional flaming wheels of the Ghost Rider motorcycles. *A Shield-like battering ram on the front for smashing through obstacles and bashing objects or enemies away with brute force. *Able to reach speeds far faster than any conventional land vehicle. *Supernatural enhancement enables no need for mechanical maintenance or refueling. *Capable of pulling off impossible feats such as riding straight up vertical surfaces or across bodies of water. Gallery Danny Ketch 04.jpg|Ghost Rider: To be, or not to be Danny Ketch 05.jpg|Danny Ketch, Spirit of Vengeance Danny Ketch 09.png|Danny Ketch, Angel of Justice Trivia *Danny Ketch has no ties to Mephisto, due to the mystical nature of his Ghost Rider power; rather, instead of his soul being offered to Mephisto and his body bound to a Spirit of Vengeance, it is actualy the sigil on his motorcycle's gas cap that has a binding with a Spirit of Vengeance. This Spirit is then passed on to Ketch's body through physical contact, transferred through the sigil to inhabit Ketch. This Spirit, unlike the demonic entities Mephisto uses to create his Riders, is more reserved and controlled; the Spirit works in tandem with Ketch, rather than fighting against him for dominance. *Now, Danny Ketch's Spirit of Vengeance has been cleansed and formed into an Angel of Justice thanks to his noble sacrifice for Daisy Johnson. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Good